News
by UbiquitousPhantom
Summary: Sequel to "Through the Stars". Don't need to read that to get this. Draco decides it's high time to tell Potty and the Weasel he and their precious bookworm were going out. Dramione. ONESHOT!


_**News**_

_Summary: Sequel to "Through the Stars". Don't need to read that to get this. Draco decides it's high time to tell Potty and the Weasel he and their precious bookworm were going out. Dramione. ONESHOT!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Though I really, really wish it was._

_Hey. So, I decided that, since a few of you asked (and I just got an idea) for a sequel to "Through the Stars" I decided to do one. Be happy. =P_

_If you guys happen to have some random knowledge you care to share, give it to me! I'm part of a Quizbowl at my school where it's basically random knowledge that people rarely know! So throw it at me!_

_**AN: **__Now that it's Christmas Vacation, I plan to get a lot done. At LEAST three chapters of __**A to Z, **__a short story, and maybe either a chapter or two of another story. Remember the one I had the poll about? __**The Highwayman**__? Yeah, possibly. Let's hope I can get all that done. =)_

_Okay, onto the story. XD_

_REVISED; Should be no more mistakes._

_XxXxXxXxX_

Arithmacy was in one of the farthest rooms away from the Great Hall, so when Hermione had first gotten her schedule and realized that, along with that class being right before lunch time, she was dismayed. At the time also, Hermione learned that Draco Malfoy, the "Slytherin Sex God", was also taking Arithmacy at that same time, and that didn't help her predicament any better. However, once she and Draco had started going out after that night under the stars, Hermione started dreading lunch time. She and Draco couldn't enter at the same time and even if they did, they couldn't hold hands or hug as any other couple would before going to their separate table.

But, it was part of life, she thought. So she had to get used to it. At least she didn't have Arithmacy with Ron and Harry. Then she'd never get a moment alone with Draco. And it wasn't like they had to worry about any of the people in Arithmacy telling anyone. They weren't exactly social birds; they basically came into class, did their work and left.

"So," Draco began, turning to Hermione's desk. "I think it's about time to tell Potty and the Weasel about us."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Draco sighed. "Potter and Weasley, sorry."

Hermione grinned on the inside. Ohh, he's whipped. "What?"

"I think it's about high time to tell _Potter and Weasley_ about us."

"Why?"

"Because."

Hermione frowned. She hated when he did that. "Because?"

"Because I would like to be able to hold my girlfriend's hand and kiss her when I like," he said turning away so Hermione couldn't see the red tint to his face.

Hermione smiled. He was so sweet! Why did everyone hate him? _Oh yeah… because he's a jerk to everyone else… especially Harry and Ron._

"We'll tell them soon, okay? I just don't want to give them heart attacks…"

He pursed his lips. "The sooner the better, 'Mione. You know that."

She sighed. "I know, Draco. It's just… Harry might be okay with it eventually. It's Ronald I'm worried about. I don't think he'll like it so much that we're together."

Draco shrugged and stretched, leaning his chair on the back two legs. "Tough for him. He had his chance last year and the year before that _and_ the year before that. He's just too slow. Besides. He has to admit I've got devishly good looks," he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes, he was just a simple pain in the ass.

"Come on, 'Mione. Let's tell them today; get it out of the way. Please?" He begged, puppy eyes included.

She bit her lip. "Well…"

He folded his hands under his chin and stuck out his lip. "Pleeeeease?"

"Okay. Fine. We can tell them today."

He grinned and cheered silently. "Yes!"

"How are you going to tell them?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

He smiled innocently. "You'll see."

"Draco," she warned.

His smile just got wider. "I love you."

She glared at him. "Draco Malfoy… you tell me how you plan on telling them."

"You'll see, my sweet," he said lavishly, standing up and kissing her hand as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. And he walked straight out, without waiting.

Hermione, unusually not bothered, groaned. Ohh dear Lord…

_DMxHG_

Nervously, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. When she walked in, she looked around, expecting to see something.

Nothing.

Pursing her lips and wanting to know what he was going to do, Hermione made her way over to Harry and Ron, where Ron was waving his hands widely, as if she hadn't seen them already. She sat down next to Ron, who had saved her a seat, and across from Harry who was simply smiling.

Ron was a sweetheart and all, but he was just… _too_ childish for Hermione. He was a good guy, really he was, he just got on her nerves _way_ more than a significant other should have. And, he was getting increasingly annoying as of late, always asking to go out on dates and whatnot. She was starting to run out of ideas on how to say no.

Most of lunch went without incident, no Draco intervening. Just as Hermione started to worry that he wasn't going to do anything--perhaps he chickened out?--Harry's eyebrows raised. "Malfoy?"

"Potter. Weasley."

Ron whirled around. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? This is the Gryffindor table. Go back to your snakes."

"I will, just as soon as I please. Granger?"

Hermione, who hadn't turned around for any of it yet, remained with her back to him. Keeping her voice cold, not wanting to give away that she and Draco were going out, she said, "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Turn around, Granger. I'm speaking to you."

She turned around, keeping a disinterested look on her face. "Yes?"

"Scootch," he commanded.

She raised her eyebrow, but did as he said. Draco sat down next to her and faced Ron's and Harry's confused and angered looks. He held up his hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ron yelled, jumping up.

Hermione grabbed at his sleeve, hissing, "Ron, sit down!"

"Get back over by your snakes! You're _not_ a Gryffindor, so what the _hell_ are you doing sitting here!?"

Harry also stood up, glaring at Draco. "Malfoy, this is crossing the line. Go back over to the Slytherin table."

Hermione bit her lip. She could sense a fight about to start and she didn't want that! They could all get detentions! Nervously, she looked around. Nearly the whole Great Hall was concentrated on them, mouths open. Those who weren't, were still stuffing their faces full of food, completely oblivious. But that was only a couple of people. A couple out of hundreds in the Hall. Well, at least there were people if a fight did start…

"I've got to tell you something."

"We don't need your Death Eater self to tell us anything!" Ron yelled, slamming his hand on the table, making the table rattle.

Draco bit the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling anything back. Hermione noticed he did that when he didn't want to say anything rash.

"Ron, Harry, sit down. Let Draco tell what he has to tell."

Only Harry caught that she called him 'Draco'. He sat down slowly, wand out.

Ron remained standing. "But, Hermione. This bloke here is--"

Draco stood up suddenly, having lost his patience. "I'm going out with Hermione and I have been going out with Hermione for the past two months!" He yelled.

Everything went silent.

Ron's eyes went wide. "What…?"

Harry looked at Hermione sharply. "Is this true?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and made her stand up, and kissed her, in full view of everyone.

The faces on the students for a Gryffindor and Slytherin going out and kissing in front of everyone was totally worth the detention they both received for PDA.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Well, that's that. So, maybe it wasn't as good as I was expecting. Kind of boring, maybe. Ahh well. It's out of my head, that's all that matters. And there will NOT be anything more connected to this. That I can promise you._

_And yes. "PDA" does stand for "Public Displays of Affection"._

_Please tell me how you liked it. What you did like about it, what you didn't. Though, please no flames._

_Thanks a ton, everyone._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


End file.
